Holdin' On
by DrazTiik X
Summary: The world we live in is small. And for Johnny it's only smaller. And coincidence is not a coincidence. "Aye yo, Chucky. Would It be bad if I, you know." Charlie was siting back against the couch. "Yes, Johnny I told you. Maybe for a little while." "Well what if her brother is apart of my TAC Team and her dad is an FBI agent?" Johnny X OC


Johnny tossed his keys on the table the moment he walked into Graceland. A smirk plastered all over his face. He strode into the kitchen and got himself a cup of water. Mike who sat at the kitchen mantel with Jakes and Charlie, caught onto Johnny's happiness. "Why are you so happy?" Mike asked.

The smirk never fell off of Johnny's face as he walked over to his roommates. He sat down next to them. "Porn, man. Shit's amazin'." Johnny laughed before taking a sip of his water.

Charlie stared at Johnny for a moment before saying, "It's time for me to tell my story. Both of you shh." Charlie demanded as she began telling the story.

"We can date." Charlie admitted to Mike. "We just can't get close." Charlie glared down at Johnny who bit down his lip. "Johnny..." Charlie began slowly.

Johnny didn't look up to acknowledge Charlie. He only said, "Yeah?" His eyes were glued to the ground.

"Did you break up with her?" Charlie questioned. Her hand positioned on her hip.

Briggs walked in smiling and began talking to his roommates before talking to mike specifically," Mike I need to see you in the phone room." Mike nodded and followed Briggs out of the kitchen.

Charlie immediately turned her attention back to Johnny. "Answer the question Johnny."

"We aren't dating. She's just a close friend." Johnny answered casually.

"So just friend huh?" Charlie pushed.

"Mhmnn." Johnny nodded his head.

"That hang out?"

"Come on, ma. Friends do that all the time." Johnny moved his hands side to side while the left hovered over his right.

"That kiss?"

"Every now and then."

"Go on dates?"

Johnny shrugged. "Sometimes. Why don't me and you go on a date sometime?" Johnny asked playfully as he stood up to playfully try to kiss Charlie on the lips. "Not so fast." Charlie stopped him with a small laugh. "I'm serious Johnny. You guys are practically dating. You kiss, you go on dates, and knowing you, you guys probably have sex everyday."

Johnny sat there for a while thinking. "You think three months is a long time?"

"For us it is. You might just get attached if you stay any longer." Charlie warned.

"Yeah what if I am?" Johnny questioned silently to himself. He stood up and walked over to where he had tossed his car keys. He picked them up. "I'm leaving." And with that he left.

Johnny knocked on the brown door slightly. He waited for a little while. When the door quickly swung open, Johnny flashed a smirk at his beautiful girlfriend, Kylie.

"Johnny?" Kylie forced a smile on her face though she was a little confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she took out her diamond stud earrings. She stepped aside to let him in.

"You wanna play Black Ops 2? We can play with bots. Most points gets to do whatever they want." Johnny stepped closer to his girlfriend. "And when I win I'm taking you to the bedroom." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Ky, whatcha cooking for dinner?" There was a voice coming from the stairs with footsteps. Johnny and Kylie turned their attention to the stairs. Johnny's eyes widen and his teeth clenched together and grinded. His heart was beating fast enough for anyone to hear. He felt trapped. More like caught. But he had to play it off. "Who the hell is this?" Johnny asked pointing to the guy coming down the stairs.

Kylie quickly turned and faced Johnny. "Johnny..." She called his name in a begging voice. "That's my brother, Daren. He staying with me tonight." Kylie admitted. She mouthed 'Sorry.' To Johnny because she knew he planned on staying with her tonight.

"I'm gonna go get dinner started." Kylie forced a smile on her face. She slowly began to walk toward the kitchen. "How does left over chicken Alfredo sound?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Daren yelled to her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He maneuvered over to the door where Johnny was still standing. Looking at him. "So your Johnny? Your dating my sister."

"We're aren't dating." Johnny quickly whispered.

"Really? Because she calls you her boyfriend. Should I beat you up for leading her on?" Darren threatened.

"Just don't tell her who I am." Johnny whispered.

"Oh so she doesn't know. What did you tell her you were?"

"A photographer."

"Wow that's new, isn't it?" Daren moved a little closer to Johnny. "So when Agent Briggs and Agent Waren bought the whole TAC Team, YOUR TAC Team, lunch that day and you said you had to go see someone. Were you talking about my sister?"

Johnny stared down at the ground but then suddenly looked up. "Yeah. But come on, man! I won't hurt her I promise. And as your TAC Team leader you can't tell her who I really am."

"I make no such promises." Daren whispered before turning away and walking. But he stopped and turned to face Johnny again. "And I don't know if Kylie told you this but, our Dad is in the FBI and if he caught word that an undercover agent for bureau is dating his daughter...Only God knows." Daren smirked before actually going into the kitchen. Johnny could only stand there for a moment before going into the kitchen. He saw Kylie putting the chicken Alfredo into a pot and turned on the oven. Johnny smirked and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and began kissing on her neck.

"Johnny..." Kylie dragged out his name. "My brother is here. Stop..." She couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you guys." Daren cut in.

They both turned around. Kylie had an embarrassed look on her face while Johnny had an annoyed look on his face.

"Bae, I gotta go. We'll hang out tomorrow." Johnny kissed on the lips quickly.

Kylie didn't ask questions. "Okay. See ya." She walked with him to the door. She opened the door before the kissed again. Johnny smirked at her before leaving. Kylie of course couldn't help but smile. She watched as he walked out the door and into his car before closing the door. Her cheeks reddening in pure excitement she always felt about Johnny. When she caught back onto reality she noticed Daren looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"He's not who he says he is. "

As Johnny drove back to Graceland, he began to think. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Charlie's number. "Aye yo, Chucky. Would It be bad if I dated Kylie?"

Charlie was siting back against the couch. "Yes, Johnny I told you. Maybe for a little while."

"Well what if her brother is apart of my TAC Team and her dad is an FBI agent?"


End file.
